


ULTIMATE DANGANRONPA COLLECTION

by dried_pavement



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kinky, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dried_pavement/pseuds/dried_pavement
Summary: A big book of Danganronpa characters from every game oneshots, aka the ULTIMATE DANGANRONPA COLLECTIONThere are a few characters that i will absolutely do no smut of, such as Ryoma and Hiyoko, but i'll do fluff for basically every character. and yes, i do take requests
Relationships: Dangan Ronpa Ensemble/Reader, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Ensemble/Reader, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Ensemble/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I recommend that if you're reading this fic on a computer that you add the chrome extension "Interactive Fiction", which changes (Y/N) to whatever name you want. Also, the reader is referred to as they/them, so these one shots are for any gender
> 
> Enjoy the story

Welcome one and all to the Ultimate Danganronpa Collection! And thats the most enthusiastic i can get

This is a series of one shots of characters throughout every game, ranging from fluff, angst, and especially: SMUT  
Dont worry, each story will be labeled for what it is, so just sit back, relax, and read

This will be updated reguarly ❗❗


	2. "You're perfect to me, my darling.." [Gundham Tanaka x Insecure!Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !THIS STORY IS FLUFF AND SMUT!
> 
> A big book of Danganronpa characters from every game one-shots, aka the ULTIMATE DANGANRONPA COLLECTION There are a few characters that I will absolutely do no smut of, such as Ryoma and Hiyoko, but I'll do fluff for basically every character. and yes, I do take requests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I recommend that if you're reading this fic on a computer that you add the chrome extension "Interactive Fiction", which changes (Y/N) to whatever name you want. Also, the reader is referred to as they/them, so these one-shots are for any gender
> 
> Enjoy the story
> 
> A/N 2: Even though (Y/N)'s pronouns are they/them, they still have lady parts.. down there

You were never very confident in your body. It's not that you hated your body, per se, you were just.. insecure. And your boyfriend Gundham Tanaka was well aware of that. That's why he took everything slowly, making sure you knew what he was doing every step of the way. Maybe that's why you two hadn't had sex yet. It's not like you didn't want to share such an intimate act with him, if anything you'd want him to be the only one who'd ever see you that vulnerable, but you were nervous. When it came to doubting yourself, even your classmate Nagito would be concerned. What if Gundham didn't like what he saw? What if he wouldn't want to ever touch you again after he saw your body? Because of your self-doubts, feverish kisses never went below the neck, the farthest the two of you going being where you'd suck him off now and again. However, your boyfriend never complained, explaining how you being with him was enough for his dark heart (always the dramatic, not that you minded it). You were always so grateful to him, wondering how you got yourself such an amazing and understanding boyfriend, but that didn't stop the self-deprecating thoughts you had about your body. 

But on some days, you'd feel like your body was burning, rubbing your things together while you sat in your cabin, desperate for friction. Today was one of those days, just.. a bit worse than usual. As you laid in your bed, your hand traveled down your stomach, face flustered and frustrated. You wished it was Gundhams hand. Your eyebrows scrunched up a bit in frustration, wishing your imagination could do a bit more as a finger slid between your folds, gently rubbing against your sensitive clit. a small, breathy gasp exhaled from your lips, hips squirming slightly. You moaned out slightly as a finger slid into your hole, rubbing and teasing your walls. Your teeth grit. Your finger wasn't nearly big enough, and yet again you were wishing it was Gundhams hand instead of yours. Damn your insecurities. You let out a louder moan as you curved your finger up, causing your thighs to rub together once more. You didn't notice how your door had opened until your hooded eyes glanced to the side, quickly seeing the intrusion and letting out a yelp as you covered yourself up with a blanket. Low and behold, there stood Gundham, mouth slightly agape as he processed what he had just seen. When he had passed by your cabin door and heard what seemed to be a moan, he worried that you had gotten hurt. To say the least, this was the last thing he expected. Slowly, he stepped in, closing the door softly behind him as he walked towards your trembling figure.

"G-Gundham, I, uh.."  
You were avoiding his gaze as if your life depended on it, holding the blanket close to your chest, nervous eyes glancing to the side. This was the worst thing that could've happened. He probably thought you were disgusting now, a pervert. You almost felt tears well up until a leg slid between your thighs, causing you to gasp at the slight friction, your already sensitive state not helping. You looked up at your boyfriend's face, and god if you weren't already turned on you would be now. His stare was intense, almost animalistic, staring deep into your eyes. You couldn't say anything before his mouth captured yours, hand trailing down to rub against your wet pussy, the sensation slightly dulled by the blanket that separated you two. You moaned into his mouth, Tanaka wasting no time to explore your mouth with his tongue. You pulled away. reluctantly, needing to breathe, but that didn't stop his hand from continuing to violate you against the sheet. He watched your face closely as you let out slight cries of pleasure, eyes closed tight and hips moving against him now and again.

"My sweeting.."  
You barely heard him as he muttered, stopping his movements as his free hand turned your face to his. Your face flushed more.

"Y-you probably think I'm gross.."  
You spoke, voice slightly shaky. He frowned in response.

"I think you're beautiful, (Y/N)."  
"I'm no model."  
"That doesn't matter to me."  
"My hips have dips,"  
"(Y/N)-"  
"my body has acne scars, and my stomach-"

You would've continued your act of shaming your own body if Gundham hadn't laid a gentle kiss on your lips, silencing you. It was warm and soft like he had put all of his love into that kiss and it made your hips squirm slightly against his hand. It soon became feverish and sloppy as he guided you to lay down against your bed, his hand beginning to slowly move once more, causing you to let out small gasps and whines in between each kiss. Carefully, he began to move the blanket, looking at your face as an unspoken question of consent. gulping slightly, you nodded, giving a small smile that struck Gundham through the heart. No matter how nervous you were, you trusted him.

Once he removed the blanket, he moved up slightly, admiring your body beneath his. You slightly covered your face with your hands in embarrassment, not getting very far until he removed your hands, pinning them above your head with his own. God, he had large hands. His free hand began violating your sopping cunt once more, the sensation much more extreme now without the blanket blocking him, causing you to gasp and moan out. Your hips basically bucked into his hand, causing him to smirk as you let out a cry. A finger suddenly intruded into your hot core, causing your eyes to open wide with a moan, tears brimming at the overwhelming pleasure as he added a second digit. He pumped them in and out, biting and sucking on your neck and chest, and you knew how much of a bother it'd be to cover them up later. But right now, you didn't care. The only thing in your mind was Gundhams name, his face, his fingers pumping in and out of you.

"Gundham!"  
You gasped out his name, the lewd noise a surprise to both of you, causing him to freeze. Concern pricked at you as he didn't move for a few seconds.

"A-are you-"  
"Say it again."  
He said, eyes looking deep into yours. You blushed more, panting as he removed his fingers.

"G-Gundham."  
You repeated, feeling him shift slightly and lifting your legs over his shoulders.

"Gundham."  
"Again."  
"G-Gundham..!"  
"Again!"

You cried out in pleasure as you felt him slide into you, the process being easier due to his prepping. But god, was he big. You cried out and moaned his name with every thrust, tears brimming your eyes. Your nails scratched into his back as he pounded into your poor pussy, his movements harsh, fueled by your moans. It wasnt long till you felt a knot begin to form in your core, walls instinctively clenching around his length, his pants and groans like music to your ears. With every thrust, you felt your love for him grow. There he was. Gundham Tanaka, loving you even after hearing your lewd moans and body. It was a dream come true. You couldn't help but smile and the knot grew tighter, eyes clenched shut.

"G-Gundham, I'm gonna-!"  
"Me.. me too.."

He groaned out, moving back slightly to look in your lust-filled eyes.

"You.. You're perfect to me, my darling.."  
Your eyes widened as he gave an especially hard thrust, causing you to throw your head back into your pillows, back arched, crying out as you both reached your climaxes, together as one. Heavy breaths soon filled the cabin as you both regained your composure, eyes glazed and glassy. You surprised Gundham as you gently cupped his cheeks, smiling up at him with so much love and admiration that he couldn't help but begin peppering your face with small kisses. He smiled slightly as you laughed in response.


End file.
